


For a Case

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen or preslash whatever floats your boat, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John prepare for a case, which involves.. certain unmentionables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Case

“Sherlock!”

“ _What?!”_

“Why do _I_ have to be the woman?”

“Because you’re short.  Honestly, John, if we’re to be seen as a couple, do you really think that I could pass as the female in the relationship?  With my height, build and prominent Adam’s apple, I don’t think I’d _blend._ You, on the other hand…”

“Oh right, because I’m short, that means I can pass for the feminine half of… whatever it is we’re posing as.  Which is what?”

“A newly married couple attending a romantic retreat, John; do keep up.”

John rolled his eyes.  “Of course.  But did you really have to get something so lacy and… slinky?  Why couldn’t you have just got something plain?  It’s not like anybody’s going to see it.”

Sherlock waggled his eyebrows.  “Nobody but me.  But as always, you’re missing the point.  In order to act the part, you need to dress the part.  Hence the phrase, ‘dress for success’”.

“I can see your point for outerwear, but what’s the point with _this?”_

“The _point,_ John, is that when you feel sexy, you act sexy.  Quite important for our undercover stint.”

“Yes, well, just remember, this is only for the case.  I won’t be wearing this on a regular basis.”

Sherlock smirked as he reached over and snapped the strap of John’s black brassiere.

 

 


End file.
